Arrietty: The Wonderful Assistant of Oz
by XPandasX
Summary: Meet Oz: con artist and a magician. Now meet Arrietty: assistant of Oz, beautiful, and possibly Oz's girlfriend? These two get stuck in a crazy adventure with witches, flying monkeys, china girls, and a prophecy that might change their lives forever. Rated M for language and some scenes that are NOT suitable for kids. Oz/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! My name is XPandasX, but you can just call me Panda. I decided to write this story when I saw Oz: The Great and Powerful. This story will be about Oz and his assistant Arrietty, who will be joining him in his adventures, and yes, this will be a Oz/Oc. This story will be rated M because of language and some scenes *wink wink*. Some scenes and dialogue will not be in this story because I don't really remember what happened :P. So... I hope you like the story!**

* * *

"Come see Oz! The great and powerful and his wonderful assistant Arrietty!" Oz was standing on top of a chair in the middle of a surface, holding up a banner to promote his show. He then gestured to Arrietty, who was standing below him on the ground. Arrietty stuck a pose, winking at the crowd of people that was starting to form. "Show started at 5:00, people!" Oz shouted and stepped off the chair, taking Arrietty's hand and entering his tent.

"The show is starting soon," Arrietty reminded Oz, who slumped on the couch as soon as his stepped inside.

"I know," Oz sighed and pulled Arrietty down on the couch with him. Arriety giggled as they leaned in for a kiss when...

"Show is starting soon!" Frank slammed the door open and came in. Oscar sighed and glared at Frank.

"How many times have I told you to knock?!" Oz hissed at Frank. Frank rolled his eyes and walked out. "Now, where were we?" Oz and Arrietty leaned in again, only to be interrupted a second time by a knock on the door. Frank entered again and announced, "Show is starting!" Oz cursed under his breathe. "Well why didn't you say so?"

Arrietty smiled softly at Frank. "Thank you," she said and Frank smiled back at her but stopped he saw Oz glare at him behind Arrietty. Arrietty turned around and rolled her eyes at Oz. "Stop acting so jealous," she whispered to Oz and walked over to her dresser to put on her make-up. "I'm not jealous!" Oz scoffed.

Arrietty turned around and gave Oz a look. "Well of course you wouldn't be jealous. You flirt with woman everyday so it doesn't matter if you get jealous because of me, right?" she stormed off into the theater and slumped down on a chair. Making sure no one was around to see, she wiped a tear away and sighed.

_Of course he's not jealous._

* * *

**So... how was that? Was it good? Hope you like it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Arrietty sighed and wiped her tears away. The show was starting now and people were starting to file in. Everyone was seated and smiling happily, waiting for the show to begin. Finally, Oz walked out and introduced himself.

"Now," Oz said as everyone quieted down. "Who would like to volunteer as my assistant?" Oz looked around the room, but mostly looking for Arrietty. Finally he found her. She raised her hand quietly and looked down, not meeting his eyes. "How about... you?" Oz pointed at Arrietty. She stood up and walked to the stage, forcing a smile on her face.

"We will now summon a spirit," Oz said and turned to Arrietty. "Now follow my finger." Oz moved his finger from side to side. "I will count to 3, and you will fall into a deep sleep. One," Arrietty pretended that her eyes were getting heavy. "Two," her eyes were almost closed. "Three," finally, she closed her eyes.

"Spirit! Are you in there?" Oz called and Arrietty tried to make her voice as hoarse as possible.

"Yes, I am," Oz put a blanket on Arrietty.

"Then rise! I command you, rise!" Arrietty could feel the wires pulling her up. It was slightly uncomfortable, but she could handle it.

_'We could pull this off easily,' _Oz thought and smirked. But just as that thought ended, a voice called out,

"I see wires! This is all fake!" Oz's and Arrietty's eyes widened.

"I do too!" another voice in the crowd rang out.

"I don't need wires!" Oz said and Frank gave him scissors. Oz cut the wires and amazingly, the figure was still in the air. "Rise!" he commanded and the blanket rose even higher. Oz pulled the blanket off and the crowd gasped. Where was his assistant? The audience clapped as Oz bowed.

"Make me walk!" A little girl in the fist row called out. Everyone grew silent. Oz stared at the little girl. "Make me walk," the girl repeated softly.

"Well I would..." Oz trailed off.

"Please," the girl's mother and father begged and held out a small bag of coins. "We know it's not much, but... please."

"Make her walk!" A voice in the crowd rang out and other people followed. "Make her walk!" Everyone started to throw food at Oz and the little girl started to cry. Behind the curtain, Arrietty felt a pang of sympathy.

_'Poor girl,' _she thought and turned to Frank. "Close the curtain," she whispered and Frank scrambled to close the curtain. Oz walked off stage and into where Frank and Arrietty were. "Why didn't you close the damn curtain sooner?!" he hissed and Arrietty glared at him.

"Don't go blanking Frank for this," she said and Oz glared at her.

"What, so now you're _defending him_?"

"Guys, it's fine," Frank cut in.

"I'm going to the tent," Arrietty murmured and walked out. Oz sighed and followed her, leaving Frank behind.

* * *

"Come on Arrietty," Oz put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Arrietty kept her back facing him. "Look, I have a surprise for you," Oz pulled up and musical box. Arrietty finally turned around.

"It was from my grandmother," Oz said and Arrietty cracked a smile.

"You play this trick on everybody," she said and Oz smirked.

"It was worth a try," he said and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." Arrietty sighed and returned the hug. She always forgave him.

"Oz!" Suddenly a voice called out from outside. "I'm going to kill you!" Arrietty pulled away from the hug and gave Oz a look. "What did you do this time?"

Oz gave a sheepish grin. "I may have flirted with the strongman's wife."

"Come on!" Oz grabbed Arrietty's hand and ran.

"Slow down!" Arrietty shouted as Oz ran to a hot air balloon. "Get in!" Oz pulled Arrietty up into the basket.

"Oz!" The strongman was pulling on the rope. Oz took out a pocket knife and cut the rope. The strongman cursed and screamed, "I'm gonna get you one day Oz!"

Frank came running under them. He was holding Oz's bag and hat and had Arrietty's bag under his arm. "Thought you might need these!" he shouted and tossed them up. Oz caught them and saluted Frank.

"Oz!" Arrietty grabbed Oz's arm and screamed. Oz looked straight ahead and saw that they were heading towards a tornado. They screamed and clutched on to each other. Into the tornado they went.


End file.
